Their Love
by Missy the Cat
Summary: Amy Rose is an attractive 18 year old pink hedgehog girl living in Mobius divided by normal animals, were-animals, and vampire animals. 2 of them want Amy to be their mate. Will they have her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Please Review.

No Flames.

* * *

Shadow the Hedgehog is a 23 year old muscular jet black hedgehog with red stripes on his quills, around the edges of his eyes, and on his arms and legs, has crimson-red eyes, a patch of white fur on his chest, and his muzzle is tan, has 6 quills on his head, 4 of which curve upwards and 2 that curve downwards, 2 spines on his back, and a small tail and in his usual outfit, white gloves with black cuffs and red tongues, and air shoes which, like his gloves, have black cuffs and orange-red tongues, on each of his wrists and ankles, he wears a single gold rings, a long sleeved dark grey shirt, and long black pants.

Sonic the Hedgehog is a 23 year old muscular hedgehog with cobalt blue fur that covers most of his body, tan skin that covers his arms, muzzle and front torso, and emerald-green eyes, has six long quills on the back of his head, 2 spines protruding from his back behind his shoulders, and a short tail, and in his usual outfit, 2 light-weight, hyper friction resistant red sneakers with white cuffs around the ankles, gray soles, and white straps across the top, the last of which are held down by a golden buckle on each foot, he also wears a pair of white gloves with sock-like cuffs on his hands, a short sleeved black shirt, and long blue jeans.

Amy Rose is an 18 year old curvy rosy pink-quilled hedgehog with jade-green eyes, and cream-colored skin on her muzzle and arms, quills that reached a knee length, bangs, short tail, and in her usual outfit, a short sleeved buttoned up red shirt, white gloves, black jean skirt, and red boots.

Flare the Hedgehog is a 19 year old bright red hedgehog with chocolate brown eyes, spiky quills and bangs, and in his usual outfit, white gloves, a short sleeved dark green shirt, long light blue pants, and red shoes.

Mighty is a 20 year old black armadillo with red thick armor, which rounds from his forehead above to his lower back, his tail is black, like his body, ears are side facing and funnel-shaped, has a medium-long and sharp black nose, yellow-tan skin color, along with his ears, muzzle and greyish-blue, arms and belly and in his usual outfit, large black, red, and brown boots, red socks, black fingerless gloves with red lining the finger holes and buckled brown cuffs, with bandages wrapped around his lower arms, a long sleeved dark brown shirt, and long black pants.

Tikal is a 17 year old orange echidna female with cobalt blue eyes, waist length dreadlocks, and in her usual outfit, a short sleeved white shirt, a traditional tribal dress with beige, green, and red triangular patterns, a golden necklace, tiara-like band atop her forehead, both of which were decorated with a blue jewel in the center, her white gloves were adorned with thick, cobalt-blue bracelets around her wrists, and she wore white-strapped sandals, and her dreadlocks were also wrapped with similar white bandages.

Blaze the Cat is a 17 year old lavender fur with amber eyes, her muzzle is white, her inner ears are peach colored and the tip of her long tail dark purple, her fur is longer on each side of her head and sweeps slightly upwards, has 4 plumes of fur done up in a high ponytail with dark purple tips, and in her usual outfit, a red hair tie and an also red, oval gem on her forehead, a short sleeved dark purple shirt, ¾-length light grey pants, white gloves with fuzzy cuffs, high heeled, dark pink shoes with white stripes and also fuzzy cuffs.

Silver the Hedgehog is a 20 year old silver-white hedgehog with white fur on his chest surrounding his neck, gold eyes, and tan skin, has two large spines at the back of his head, while at the front of his forehead there are 5 distinct spines flared up and back, the 2 final ones covering up most of his ears, and in his usual outfit, a white gloves with cyan circles with lines sticking out of the bottom leading to his golden bracelets accented in cyan, the tops of his boots are of a similar fashion with a red gem set in gold. The rest of his boots are navy blue, white and cyan, a short sleeved beige shirt, and long grey pants.

Knuckles the Echidna is a 25 year old echidna with red fur that covers most of his body, peach skin on his muzzle, a white crescent-shaped patch of fur on his chest, purple eyes, 7 dreadlock-like spines on his head and a medium-sized tail, and in his usual outfit, a white long sleeved shirt, long black pants, red and yellow shoes, each with green cuffs and a grey, sextuple-bolted plate on top, white, mitten-like gloves with sock-like cuffs and two spiked knuckles on each hand.

Flare the Hedgehog is a 19 year old bright red hedgehog with chocolate eyes, spiky quills and bangs, and in his usual outfit, white gloves, a short sleeved dark green shirt, long light blue pants, and red shoes.

Scourge the Hedgehog is an 21 year old lime green fur colored hedgehog, has a pair of slash marks on his torso, sky blue eye color, and in his usual outfit, a long sleeved black leather jacket, a short sleeved white shirt, a long blue jeans, and black and green leather boots.

Aleena the Hedgehog is a 48 year old purple fur, quill-less hedgehog with dark purple hair, and dark blue eyes, in her usual outfit, a short sleeved silver dress that reached her knees and purple shoes.

Falke is a '20' year old dark blue wolf that has blue eyes, pale skin, his nose is red, and in his usual outfit, dark blue and mustard yellow gloves and dark blue and mustard yellow shoes.

Cream the Rabbit is an 23 year old, lop-eared rabbit with cream fur and cinnamon brown eyes, has princeton orange markings around her eyes, on her head and at the ends of her ears, and in her usual outfit, a simple short sleeved vermillion shirt with a white collar and blue cravat, a white skirt that reached her knees, and orange and yellow shoes, her ears are usually swiveled back and flop behind her head.

Drago is a large white wolf with black eyes and yellow sclera, long sleeved dark brown shirt, and long dark grey pants.

Mina Mongoose is a 19 year old yellow mongoose girl, hip length purple hair, spring green eyes and in her usual outfit, a black tank top, white gloves, black hairband, a violet skirt, and green boots and gloves, a skirt, green and violet boots.

Jules the Hedgehog is a 47 year old mobius hedgehog, dark blue quills, sky blue eyes, and in his usual outfit, a long brown tunic, long blue pants, and brown boots.

Lily Rose is a 39 year old female red hedgehog, waist length quills, sky blue eyes and in her usual outfit, a knee length spring green dress, a blue heart necklace, and lavender shoes.

Finitevus is a 65 year old white echidna with a black collar, dreadlocks and on his forehead rests a swirling pattern, purple eyes, and in his usual outfit, a silver belt with a crescent moon symbol on the buckle and a black cape with horizontal white and black stripes on the inside, which is held by a golden clasp inscribed with an identical symbol, yellow tunic, long black pants, and black boots.

Remington is a 45 year old brown echidna with dark blue eyes, and in his usual outfit, white gloves, dark green tunic, long brown pants, and green boots.

Cream the Rabbit is a 16 year old small lop-eared rabbit with cream fur and cinnamon brown eyes, her ears are usually swiveled back and flop behind her head, has princeton orange markings around her eyes, on her head and at the ends of her ears and in her usual outfit, a simple vermilion dress with a white collar and blue cravat, white pants that stopped at her knees, and orange and yellow shoes.

Anita the Hedgehog is a 15 year old hedgehog with royal yellow fur that reached her lower back and bangs at a shoulder length, green eyes, and in her usual outfit, green round earrings, a pink sleeveless shirt, a maroon pants that reached her knees, and blue and white shoes with shoelaces, tips and soles.

Bernadette is a lavender hedgehog woman with shoulder length blonde hair, cream colored skin, and neon blue eyes, and in her usual outfit, a short sleeved knee length dark purple dress, dark purple shoes, and white gloves.

...

Station Square.

Emerald Dress Store.

Day Time.

Tikal and Blaze were picking out dresses while Amy was sitting down bored.

"This dress is beautiful!" Tikal said.

"The food court is over there." Amy said.

"Nah, its way to poofy!" Blaze said.

"I can smell the French fries." Amy said.

"This one is to skinny." Tikal said.

"Someone got French fries. Should we get some?" Amy asked.

"This dress is way to decent." Blaze said.

"I'll just go." Amy said, standing up.

"No!" Tikal and Blaze said, shouting before Amy even lifted a foot.

"What! Why not?" Amy asked, whining.

Tikal and Blaze were way too picky. Tikal, Blaze, and Amy had been shopping all morning and they hadn't picked anything yet. Tikal and Blaze also insisted to pick Amy a dress out because she had a terrible taste of fashion.

"We need you here!" Blaze said, holding up a dark blue dress to Amy's body. "Nope, it won't show your curves."

"Maybe this one will!" Tikal said, pushing a black dress towards Amy. "It does!"

"It's supposed to be a ball gown. She needs to look gorgeous." Blaze said loudly, catching the attention of other shoppers.

The cashier, Claudia, who was a red furred wolf and had sky blue eyes, who looked to be in her early 20s and in her usual outfit, long sleeved dark blue shirt, denim shorts, and brown shoes, snarled at Tikal, Blaze, and Amy before typing on her keyboard again with both hands.

Amy rolled her eyes at Claudia before looking at the dresses once again.

Blaze shrieked, catching the attention of other shoppers again. "Look at this! It's perfect for you, Amy!" she said, shoving a white dress in front of Amy.

The white dress truly was beautiful.

"Wow! Thanks, Blaze!" Amy said.

"What, no thanks to me?" Tikal asked pouting before shoving her face back into the dresses once more.

Amy laughed before sitting down in a comfy little armchair in the corner of the store.

...

10 minutes later.

After awhile of searching Tikal and Blaze finally found dresses that they liked as Tikal found a baby blue colored dress and Blaze found a dark purple dress.

"Wow! You both are gorgeous!" Amy said smiling as she, Tikal, and Blaze both posed for a selfie. "You both are ridiculous." rolled her eyes before going to the annoying bear cashier.

Amy laid the 3 dresses in front of Claudia and raised her eyebrow in wait for an answer.

"1632 dollars." Claudia said with her right hand out for the money.

"What...?" Amy asked, staring at Claudia.

"It's okay Sweetheart, I'll pay for that." a familiar husky male voice said behind Amy whispered into her right ear.

A bright red hedgehog man with chocolate brown eyes placed the money in front of Claudia and placed all the dresses on the bag. "There you go, my lady." he said.

"Thank you, Flare!" Amy said, laughing.

Tikal and Blaze squealed.

"Flare! Finally! Amy hasn't been the same without her boyfriend!" Blaze said, giggling.

"I missed you, Flare." Amy said smiling, wrapping her arms around Flare.

Flare leaned forward and touched his forehead to Amy's. "I missed you too." he said.

"How about we catch up, at my house?" Amy asked, hopefully.

"Of course! I'll drive you there." Flare said, holding Amy's left hand with his right hand and they walked through the mall, not before dragging Tikal and Blaze along with them.

"Flare, how did you know I was at the mall?" Amy asked, amused.

Flare scratched the back of his head with his left hand, his spiky red quills was now messed up even more. "I asked your mom." he said with a chuckle, his chocolate brown eyes glowing with laughter.

...

15 minutes later.

Outside.

Flare, Tikal, Blaze, and Amy all got into Flare's orange 2018 Honda Accord Hybrid as they weren't the richest people around. Flare had payed half the money he had for our dresses and Amy felt a bit guilty about that.

Flare was driving while Amy sat beside him on the right side, and from left to right Blaze and Tikal were sitting in the back.

On the way home Flare started to speak.

"What do you plan on doing when you actually grow up? You still act like children." Flare asked.

The last sentence was ignored by Tikal and Blaze.

Tikal held her hands together and sighed dreamily. "Marry the Werehog King." she said.

Blaze copied Tikal's actions. "And I will marry the Vampire King." she said.

"And you?" Flare asked Amy with a small smile.

"I will marry Flare and become Mrs. Ward." Amy said, giggling.

Flare smiled and pecked Amy's lips before focusing on the road again.

...

30 minutes later.

Amy's House.

Flare and Amy dropped Tikal and Blaze off at their houses. Once Flare and Amy got into Amy's light green house, my mother, Lily looked down at Flare.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you, Flare!" Lily said, smiling.

"Sorry, Mrs. Rose." Flare said mumbling, not sure what to say.

Amy giggled before walking away and leaving her mother with Flare and went into her room and looked over the royal ball invitation once again on a royal yellow card with her left hand.

It read. _"You have been invited to the Royal Mating Ball. The Vampire King, Sonic the Hedgehog, and the Werehog King, Shadow the Hedgehog, will be looking for their mates. If you get claimed by anyone else, you must go with them. Saturday, September 1st, 2018. 7:30 p.m."_

_"It looks like they didn't put much time into it. I don't think they care."_ Amy thought.

Amy looked down at her Iphone Xs Max and shrieked. "Oh no! Tomorrow is September 1st!" she said, closing her eyes. "I am so not ready for this."

...

Tomorrow.

Morning.

Flare, in his night clothes, a short sleeved brown shirt and long light grey pajama pants, and Amy, in her night clothes, a long sleeved dark red night gown and long black pants, were lying in bed.

Amy opened her eyes and smiled as the sunlight poured through the window. Flare's arms was suddenly wrapped around Amy's waist, and his forehead was touching the back of her head.

"Wake up, sleepyhead." Amy said whispered softly into Flare's ear.

Flare groaned. "I never get to sleep in bed with you, I'm not getting up." he said, protesting.

"Yes you are, after I do." Amy said then paused.

Flare seemed to stiffen.

"This." Amy said then tickled Flare.

Flare rolled off the bed and fell with an 'oof ' on the ground.

"Hey!" Flare said laughing then jumped back on the bed and began to tickle Amy with both hands.

Amy shrieked with laughter before she and Flare both rolled off the bed and tackled each other on the ground.

Blaze suddenly opened the door with her right hand.

"Amelia Rosalina Rose! What are you doing?" Blaze asked, gasping.

Blaze walked towards Flare and Amy then somehow pulled Flare off of Amy with both hands and got her up.

Flare and Amy both laughed.

Blaze raised an eyebrow. "Get out of the room, red head! I'm giving Amy a makeover!" she said.

Flare chuckled and ruffled Amy's long pink quills playfully with his left hand before he left out of the room.

"Blaze! Why a makeover?" Amy asked.

"The ball, what else?!" Blaze asked, cheering.

_"Oh."_ Amy thought.

Blaze grabbed a light pink chair with both hands and made Amy sit down in front of her vanity. "Wait! You need to take a shower first!" she said, rolling her eyes at herself. "Silly me!"

Blaze pulled Amy up from the chair and pushed her with both hands.

"What about you and Tikal?" Amy asked as Blaze pushed her into the bathroom.

"Tikal is coming in later, and we are going to do our makeup all together!" Blaze said giggling before shutting the door behind her with her right hand.

Amy sighed.

...

20 minutes later.

Amy stepped outside with a large white fluffy towel wrapped around her body to see Tikal and Blaze standing outside.

"Finally! Now sit here!" Tikal said, ordering.

_"Tikal probably came during my shower."_ Amy thought, sitting down in the chair again.

Tikal applied a light pink blush on Amy's cheeks before giving her some eyeliner with both hands and gave her clear lip gloss and studied her in the mirror.

"You look great! Now wear your dress on." Tikal said.

...

8 minutes later.

Amy wore the long white dress and white shoes that reached her knees on and twirled, she truly looked beautiful.

...

15 minutes later.

Once Tikal and Blaze were over, it was about 5:31 p.m. Tikal was wearing her baby blue colored dress with baby blue high heels and Blaze was wearing a dark purple dress with dark purple slippers.

"You 2 look amazing!" Amy said, smiling.

"More like sexy!" Tikal said, laughing.

Tikal, Blaze, and Amy stepped outside.

From Amy's house, it was a 1 hour drive to Castle Mobius.

...

1 hour later.

Castle Mobius.

Blaze laughed at what she saw outside as some animal girls hired a yellow carriage to take them to the castle.

"Wow." Amy said giggling. "They really wanted to make an impression."

Tikal stopped laughing when she saw a carriage pull up to them on the left side.

There was a young grey hedgehog male with orange eyes inside then he stepped out. "You ride is here, mam's." he said then opened the door for Tikal, Blaze, and Amy waited for us to get in.

"Well, lets go?" Tikal asked slowly before stepping into the carriage.

Blaze and Amy followed Tikal inside.

"Wow! It's beautiful!" Blaze said, squealing in delight.

Amy smiled at Blaze's behavior before looking outside the right small window.

All Amy could see were a blur of trees and the steady trotting of the horses. Awhile later Tikal, Blaze, and Amy arrived at the palace. Castle Mobius was a large black, dark grey, and red medieval-like castle with lots of statues and fountains. It was so grand and beautiful, it looked like it glowed.

_"I wonder what it's like to live in there."_ Amy thought. _"That's probably never going to happen."_

"Out you go, Milady's." the grey hedgehog male said then bowed and sped away, probably for the next girls.

Amy looked at the entrance to the castle. There was a gigantic cue.

_"Yes."_ Amy thought.

...

Inside.

A black and red hedgehog male a black tuxedo with a dark red dress shirt stood in the castle.

"Hello, King Shadow." a green squirrel male said.

Shadow nodded his head at the green male squirrel and looked around at the people in the Castle Mobius.

"King Shadow, you are looking quite handsome tonight." a dark brown bat male said.

"Thanks." Shadow said muttering before looking around again.

Shadow smelled something delicious, cinnamon and roses.

_"She's here."_ Shadow thought.

Drago, Shadow's feral white wolf, yelped with excitement.

Shadow's crimson red eyes widened with hope to see her and he purred with pleasure at her scent.

"You seem to like it when I do this, King Shadow." a blond fox female said, smugly.

Shadow was snapped out of his thoughts and he stared at the blonde fox female, that had shoulder length fur, purple eyes, and was wearing a spring green dress with light red high heels that kept talking to her.

The blonde fox female was sliding her hands up Shadow pants.

Shadow slapped the blonde fox female hands away with his right hand.

"Enough, bitch." Shadow said, snarling. "I found my mate, I need her."

Shadow began to walk away when that annoying blonde fox girl grabbed his right hand with her left hand.

"It must have been me, baby!" the blonde fox girl said crying out, her nails digging into Shadow's fur and skin.

Shadow gritted his teeth in frustration as the only thing blonde fox girl's touch did was sending waves of disgust through his body.

Shadow pushed blonde fox girl off with his right hand. "Just go away." he said.

Shadow turned around and ran off towards the scent.

...

Somewhere else in the Room.

A spiky cobalt blue hedgehog male with emerald green eyes and wearing a black tuxedo with a white dress shirt, sat silently in a brown wooden chair drinking from a glass of red 'wine' with his right hand.

"How is the blood, my king Sonic?" a dark green alligator male asked, sweat gleaming on his forehead.

"It's fine, thank you." the cobalt blue hedgehog male said smirking.

The dark green alligator male blew out a breath of relief and quickly walked away to take another order.

Sonic was the 'scary' king as people say. Shadow was the calm one. Sonic liked his reputation better than Shadow's.

Sonic was about to take another sip then he froze as he smelled something delicious. Cinnamon and roses.

_"My beloved is here! I finally found her."_ Sonic thought.

Sonic dropped the glass with his right hand and it shattered as it hit the floor. The dark green alligator male bartender frantically came and began to clean it up with both hands.

Sonic ignored the weeping dark green alligator man and walked towards the delicious smell.

...

Entrance.

Once Tikal, Blaze, and Amy entered Amy was overwhelmed by all the people here. There were many animal men and women waltzing across the dance floor, some men talking about something over beer, women fawning over each other's dresses. It was magnificent.

Tikal walked over to the bar. "I'll be over here if you need me!" she said, calling over to Blaze and Amy before turning over to order something.

Blaze ran off towards a group of girls.

_"Such great friends."_ Amy thought then looked around and wondered what to do and she turned towards the entrance. _"I could just leave?"_

Amy turned around with an 'thud' as she hit a hard chest and she looked up and saw a handsome black and red hedgehog hedgehog male. A handsome sexy black and red hedgehog male with the most charming crimson red eyes Amy has ever seen.

"Hello, beautiful." the black and red hedgehog male said.

"H-hi." Amy said, stuttering. _"Why did I feel so self-conscious around this random guy?"_ she thought.

The black and red hedgehog male laughed and Amy felt her face heat up.

"Would you like to dance?" the black and red hedgehog male asked Amy.

"I-I can't." Amy said then paused then blurred out. "I really can't dance!"

The black and red hedgehog male's laughter was like music to Amy's ears. "Follow my lead." he said then took her left hand with his right hand and led Amy to the dance floor.

...

4 minutes later.

Amy got the hang of it and she didn't step on the black and red hedgehog male's feet at all.

_"Yes!"_ Amy thought, mentally cheered.

"My name is Shadow. What is your name, beautiful?" the black and red hedgehog male asked.

Amy couldn't just tell Shadow her name. "Emily." she said with a small smile.

"Emily?" Shadow asked looking confused, as if it didn't seem right. "Are you lyin-?"

The music changed and a cobalt blue hedgehog male grabbed Amy's left arm with his right hand and twirled her away.

Amy lost sight of Shadow.

Amy danced with the cobalt blue hedgehog male silently, for some reason, she had the same feeling for the cobalt blue hedgehog male that she had with Shadow.

_"You have a boyfriend, Amy!"_ Amy thought.

"What is your name?" the cobalt blue hedgehog male asked. "My name is Sonic." smirking down at Amy.

_"The nerve!"_ Amy thought.

"Amber." Amy said, quickly. _"Why did everyone want to know my name?"_ she thought.

Amy heard a familiar female voice calling her. "Amb-" she said.

"I'm coming!" Amy said, cutting the familiar female voice off quickly.

_"I didn't want this man to know my name! They could be stalkers for all I know."_ Amy thought.

Sonic's grip on Amy's left arm with his right hand tightened.

Amy stiffened.

Sonic quickly let go. "Sorry." he said, muttering.

Amy ran off towards Blaze.

Blaze seemed to be shocked.

"What's wrong, Blaze?" Amy asked Blaze.

Tikal was running towards Blaze and Amy, obviously drunk.

Blaze gasped. "You danced with the Vampire King Sonic?" she asked.

Amy froze and she turned around as Sonic was still staring at her with a hint of longing in his eyes.

Tikal smiled. "King Shadow was totally into her as well." she said giggling, flipped her dreadlocks over her shoulder with her left hand.

"What?" Amy asked in a small voice. _"I had danced with the 2 kings?"_ she thought.

Amy looked around for Shadow and her eyes widened as he was walking up to his throne and Sonic was too.

The music stopped as from left to right, both King Shadow and King Sonic sat down in their thrones then began to quietly discuss something.

"We should leave..." Amy said, dragging Tikal and Blaze with both hands towards the exit.

The 2 grey wolf guards didn't let Tikal, Blaze,and Amy go.

"Hey! Move out of the way!" Tikal said then kneed a grey wolf male guard before she ended up hugging her right knee with both hands and moaned in pain.

"You can not leave until the kings' have claimed their mate and beloved." one of the grey wolf guards said, telling Tikal, Blaze, and Amy.

"Oh no!" Amy said.

...

1 minute later.

Thrones.

Once Shadow reached the thrones and sat down he immediately growled at Sonic, who was smiling.

_"He was smiling? Dreamy? What is wrong with him?"_ Shadow thought.

"Why are you smiling, you idiot? That was my mate you danced with." Shadow asked growling, his claws threatening to come out of his gloves.

Sonic looked confused. "She was my mate!" he said, hissing at Shadow.

"What did she smell like?" Shadow asked, challenging Sonic.

"Cinnamon and Roses." Sonic said murmuring, a small smile on his face.

"That's what I smelled." Shadow said, muttering. "She's our mate." he realized. "What do we do now?"

"Tell everyone!" Sonic said, snorting.

"Sires, It is time to tell everyone if you found your mates, and who they are." a red hedgehog male said.

"We will, thank you Flare." Shadow said, looking at the left side.

Shadow's most trusted red hedgehog male guard bowed then walked away.

As soon as Shadow and Sonic stood up, the room was silent.

"We have found her." Shadow said.

Shadow and Sonic loudly said the pink hedgehog female's her name is.

"Emily." Shadow said.

"Amber." Sonic said.

Shadow and Sonic and said at the same time then they quickly stared at each other.

_"Didn't we have the same mate?"_ Shadow thought.

Then Shadow and Sonic both snapped their heads back to the crowd when they heard the small voice of their rosy pink hedgehog female mate.

"Oh no!" the rosy pink hedgehog female said, from far away.

Then the rosy pink hedgehog female left, sprinting out of the ball room down the hallway.

"She lied to us about her name." Shadow said, realizing.

Sonic nodded then looked back at the crowd. "Uh, what about all those girls?" he asked.

Shadow looked down and winced. Many animal girls named 'Emily' and 'Amber' where fighting their way to the front.

"Shut up!" Shadow and Sonic said, growling.

The animal girls stopped pushing.

Shadow stepped down from the throne and ordered his animal guards to look for a rosy pink hedgehog girl with long pink quills that hung to her knees that was straight but slightly wavy, jade green eyes, a long white dress and white shoes that reached her knees. Shadow didn't know the rosy pink hedgehog female's name so he couldn't do anything about that.

"Hey you, Flare boy." Sonic said snapping, calling Flare over to him.

"Yes, your majesty?" Flare asked, bowing and stepping forward.

"What's your last name?" Sonic asked, looking over at Flare on the right side.

"Ward, Flare Ward sire." Flare said.

"Go find her." Sonic said.

"I-I can't." Flare said, stuttering.

"Why not?" Sonic asked, hissing at Flare.

"She-She's my-" Flare said but was cut off.

"Flare!" Shadow said, calling the bright hedgehog male over.

Flare looked at Sonic for a moment before he ran over to his other king.

"Stupid guard." Sonic said, looking around. "Silver!" calling his white hedgehog male Royal Beta over.

Sonic described her looks to Silver and he ran off in search for her, Shadow's beta did the same.

"Let's search the Ballroom for her, she might've come back to confuse everyone." Shadow said, growling. "I'm losing my temper, I need her, fast."

Sonic nodded as he had a similar problem.

_"Now we just had to wait until we found her."_ Sonic thought.

...

One of the Hallways.

Amy sprinted down the hallway. Once Amy reached the end, it separated into 3 different hallways.

_"Dammit. Now what do I do? I'll just go with the straight one."_ Amy thought running forward, reaching a door with her left hand.

Amy opened it and heard screaming and crying. _"Great, now what?"_ she thought, silently walking towards the sound, her back against the wall.

"Tell us, you bitches, where did she run?" an unknown male voice asked.

_"Who the hell is that?"_ Amy thought.

Amy peeked around a corner and her eyes widened as she choked on a sob when she saw her friends chained to the wall, blood covering their tear stricken faces.

"W-we will never tell you!" Tikal said, gasping for air as a black echidna male guard choked her with his left hand.

Blaze cried out in pain as a brown fox male guard whipped her with his right hand.

"Tell me, or else your parents die." the brown fox male said, sneering.

"Beta Silver, if we stay here any longer, we might suck the girls dry." the brown male fox said.

"N-no, please..." Blaze said.

Silver hissed. "Tell me, What is her name?" he asked.

"E-Amy," Blaze hoarsely whispered.

The black echidna male loosened his hold on Tikal's neck with his left hand, she collapsed.

Amy held her breath and turned around. _"I need to get Tikal and Blaze out."_ she thought.

"Beta, we need to find her, I can feel the king's rage." the black echidna said.

Amy heard footsteps as Silver, the black echidna male, and the brown fox male walked down another hallway connecting to that room.

Once the door shut, Amy stepped into the room.

"Blaze, Tikal..." Amy said whispering then ran over to Tikal and Blaze.

"Amy, leave!" Blaze said whimpering, gasping. "They'll find you."

"What?!" Amy asked sadly, surprised.

Tikal coughed. "Go, please." she said, crying out.

"No, I'm not leaving you 2 here!" Amy said then grabbed some of the chains with both hands and started pulling on them. "They'll kill you."

"Please Amy! You have to run!" Blaze said.

Amy stood there as a few tears escaped her eyes then she looked up at Tikal and Blaze. "I'm not leaving you 2. I'm going to find help and get you 2 out of here. And make them pay!" she said then released the chains before she bolted out of the room. _"I'll kill those 2!"_ she thought.

Amy ran out of the door she came in from. There was another door a few feet away. Running over, Amy entered that room and she shrieked when she saw a half naked light blue hedgehog male with a white towel hanging dangerously low from his waist.

The light blue hedgehog male turned around. "Hey! Get out of here!" he said walking towards Amy and pushed her out of the room with both hands and shut the door with his right hand.

_"That was awkward."_ Amy thought.

Amy stood there for a few moments, trying to register what she just saw in her mind then she remembered. _"I'm on the run!"_ she thought.

"Hey you! Stop right there!" a male voice said, yelling.

Amy turned around and saw that white hedgehog male, Silver.

"Yes?" Amy asked, trying to act normal.

"Are you Amy?" Silver asked looked down at Amy, his gaze questioning.

"No, I'm afraid I'm not her, I wish I was!" Amy said, gushing. "She's so lucky, with both the kings after her, I-"

Silver stopped Amy. "Look for this Amy girl, we need her." he said.

"Alright?" Amy asked.

Silver ran off and his guards, the black echidna male and the brown fox male following.

_"The guys are really idiots."_ Amy thought then secretly followed them.

...

Ballroom.

Shadow let out a feral growl as his hands gripping the table sheets, the rosy pink hedgehog female was nowhere to be found.

_"Wait until I have you in my arms, my little mate. I'll punish you for running away-"_ Shadow thought but was cut off by a sudden mind link.

_"Alpha, Alpha did you receive my message?"_ Flare thought.

_"What message?"_ Shadow thought growled through the link.

_"The royal Vampire Beta has found her. She was acting as if she wasn't herself."_ Flare thought.

_"I don't care! Bring her, now!"_ Shadow thought yell at his Beta then blocked him from his mind.

Shadow let a smirk form on his face. _"Oh my sweet little mate, you've just made everything worse."_ he thought.

...

Somewhere else in the Room.

_"Silver, did you get anything out of those girls?"_ Sonic thought.

_"Yes, Alpha. Her name is Amy."_ Silver thought.

_"Amy. It was perfect. Such a beautiful name."_ Sonic thought.

_"Alpha?"_ Silver thought.

_"What?"_ Sonic thought, snapping at Silver.

_"She's got terrible acting skills. She's following us right now, we are leading her straight to you."_ Silver thought.

_"Perfect, do it fast."_ Sonic thought.

Sonic looked at Shadow, he was smirking. Sonic guess Shadow was creepier when it came to mates and he positioned himself in front of the ballroom doors. Amy was in for a surprise.

...

One of the Hallways.

_"Where are they going now?"_ Amy thought.

Amy followed Silver, the black echidna male, and the brown fox male as they were murmuring about something, and laughing and why the hell where they laughing?

_"This hallway looks familiar."_ Amy thought as she passed the 3 hallway split. _"I've been here before!"_ Amy followed Silver, the black echidna male, and the brown fox male to a gigantic double door.

_"Wait a second. That's just great, I'm the stupid one now."_ Amy thought.

"Got you." Silver said.

The annoying voice of that Beta Silver boy exclaimed from behind Amy and he pushed her forward with both hands and she fell into the arms of Sonic.

Amy put her hands on Sonic's chest and tried pushing herself away from him with both hands but he didn't even budge.

Sonic hugged Amy tightly with both hands. "Why did you run?" he asked.

"Because I don't want to be your mate!" Amy said then tried pushing herself away from Sonic with both hands, and it worked then she got pulled into Shadow's arms.

Shadow buried his face in Amy's pink quills and began to sniff her.

"Get off me!" Amy said.

Amy tried pushing Shadow off, all he did was smirk and pull her closer.

"You shouldn't have done that." Shadow said.

Amy's eyes widened with fear.

Sonic hissed at Shadow. "Get your hands off of my mate!" he said.

Shadow snarled back at Sonic. "She's my mate too." he said.

Sonic grabbed Amy's left arm with his right hand and tugged her towards him.

Shadow grabbed Amy's right arm with his left hand and tugged.

"Let go of me you mindless idiots! I'm not a rope for you 2 to play tug-of-war with!" Amy said yelling at Shadow and Sonic.

Shadow and Sonic released Amy with surprised looks on their faces.

Amy huffed and smoothed her dress down with both hands. "Give me my friends back! You had no right to mercilessly torture them like that!" she said.

"How do you know about your friends?!" Silver asked.

Sonic shot Silver a glare and he shut himself up.

"Right, sorry about that." Sonic said, laughing nervously. "Uh, I'll send them to a hospital."

"Thanks, I'll leave now." Amy said turning around, running towards the door.

"Not so fast, little Amy." Sonic said laughing.

Amy slammed in to Sonic's chest.

"W-what, but how?!" Amy asked, surprised.

"Vampire speed." Sonic said, smirking.

"When did you get her name?" Shadow asked, snarling.

"I have my ways." Sonic said snapping at Shadow before pulling Amy into his chest with both hands.

"Let. Me. Go!" Amy said, yelling into Sonic's chest. _"These 2 are so frustrating to deal with!"_ she thought.

"No." Sonic said.

"Let her go." Shadow said, growling.

"I'll hold her while you 2 decide what to do." a bright right red hedgehog said.

_"Flare?"_ Amy thought, smiling.

"Flare!" Amy said yelling.

Sonic let go of Amy in surprise.

"You 2, listen to what I'm about to say." Amy said, walking over to Flare and stood on the right side of him.

Shadow and Sonic both looked at Flare and Amy, their eyes narrowed in anger at how close she was to him.

"Flare here, is my boyfriend." Amy said smiling, wrapping her arms around Flare.

Shadow's eye began to twitch.

Sonic looked completely fine. "Hey Silver?" he asked, calling his beta.

"Yes?" Silver asked, looking scared.

"Take Amy out of the room, will you?" Sonic asked.

Flare gulped beside Amy.

Silver hurried forward and grabbed Amy with both hands then pulled her. Amy tried to hang on to Flare before she forcibly pulled away from him by Silver, who dragged her out.

"Hey! What are you going to-" Amy asked but was cut off when the doors shut.

Leaving Amy on the other side of the room with Silver.

"You wouldn't want to know." Silver said.

"Why-" Amy asked but was stopped when she heard the screams of pain, and a body hitting the door from the other side.

"You little bastard!" Shadow said.

More snarling, hissing, thuds, and shattering.

"Flare!" Amy said, running towards the door but was stopped when she was suddenly held bridal style by Silver.

"Let me go! I have to help Flare!" Amy said, trying to get out of Silver's grip.

Silver held Amy tightly. "I can't do that." he said.

Amy stopped struggling as tears threatening to fall out of her eyes. "Silver, what are they doing to my Flare?" she asked, whimpering.

Silver looked sadly. "I'm sorry, I truly am." he said.

Amy broke out into a full sob.

Silver placed Amy's head on his furred chest with his right hand then hugged her.

In other situations, Amy would've slapped Silver, but not now. Not now when Amy is experiencing the true meaning of loss.

* * *

End of Chapter 1.

Please Review.

No Flames.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Please Review.

No Flames.

...

Everyone in their usual and ballroom outfits.

Night Time.

Castle Mobius.

After a while, Amy laid her head down on Silver's chest fur willingly. Amy's quills draped over her face as she was probably looked like a mess.

Silver ran his right hand through his quills, not knowing what to say.

The door creaked open, Amy didn't lift her head.

"Amy? We can go in now." Silver asked softly, placing her down on the floor with both hands.

Amy stood up and brushed the quills on her face to the left side with her left hand.

Silver looked at Amy sadly before beckoning her to follow him.

Once Silver and Amy entered, she found Flare on the ground bleeding, he looked like he was beaten to pulp, which he definitely was. Amy was suppressing a sob by raising her white gloved hands to her mouth.

The words that came out of Flare's mouth made Amy's heart break.

"You've got it all wrong, my kings." Flare said, wheezing. "I don't know this girl, She was just using me to trick you both."

Amy stared down at Flare for a long time.

Shadow and Sonic's eyes were trained on Amy.

"R-right, I don't know him." Amy said softly, turning away to the right side.

Amy felt terrible because that she was the reason that Flare was in this kind of pain.

Sonic looked down at Flare. "Get rid of him." he said, ordering Silver.

Silver left Amy's right side and headed towards Flare, who was unconscious on the ground. Shadow just wiped his bloodied hands on his shirt, an attempt to get rid of it.

Amy was disgusted by it.

"Amy? I'm sorry, Sweetheart." Shadow asked, tried to comfort Amy.

Shadow walked forward and tried to pull Amy into a hug with both hands.

Amy shrugged Shadow off with a glare.

Sonic sighed. "Isn't there a castle we used to share, Shadow? We can take her there." he asked, looking at Shadow.

"I'm not an object for you to drag around." Amy said, muttering crossly.

Sonic stared down at Amy for a few seconds before walking over and he leaned over and whispered softly in to her left ear.

"You are my queen, and I can do whatever I want to do with you." Sonic said.

Sonic lifted Amy's head carefully, she met his eyes. Such a breath taking emerald green eyes, Amy felt overjoyed, a feeling of peace washed over her, until Sonic bit her neck, and her vision went dark.

...

Tomorrow.

Morning.

Unknown.

Car.

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" a male voice asked. "What if they revolt...? Just-"

Amy's eyes fluttered open when she felt the need to stretch, but her legs and hands were tied together with a rope?

Suddenly it dawned on Amy that Shadow and Sonic drugged her and took her somewhere with them. Amy's eyes were wide opened as she could see that she was in a car, and the people in the front were gone. Amy saw an unfamiliar red echidna man with purples in the other side of her.

"You're awake?" the red echidna male asked.

Amy nodded hesitantly.

"Hey there, uh, my name is Knuckles the Echidna, I am Shadow's beta, nice to meet you, my queen?" the red echidna asked with hesitance.

Amy smiled. "Hey, I'm actually not their queen." she said, deciding she could use Knuckles to get her out.

"What?" Knuckles asked, confused.

_"Good."_ Amy thought.

"They kidnapped me and thought I was their queen, I don't feel any bond towards them, I swear." Amy said quietly, staring at Knuckles dead in the eyes.

"Shadow would never do that." Knuckles said softly, hesitance flickering in his eyes.

"Oh, but they did." Amy said. "Please let me go, I am an innocent hedgehog girl."

"Alright, I believe you." Knuckles said then began to pull at the ropes, he would never get it off that way.

Of course Amy was wrong, it snapped in half. Knuckles did Amy's arms with both hands as well and opened the car door with his right hand. Amy gave Knuckles a small smile and sprinted away, trying to ignore the fact that her legs were aching and that her neck still throbbed from whatever Sonic bit her with.

...

Forest.

10 minutes later.

When Amy thought she was far enough, she sighed and looked at her surroundings. Amy was in a large forest and she heard the sound of crunching leaves then she stopped moving.

"My sweet, sweet, Amy." a familiar male voice said.

Amy looked around as she couldn't find the source of the voice.

"I'm coming for you." the familiar male voice said.

Amy shrieked then Shadow stepped out of the trees.

"Shadow? Was that you?" Amy asked.

Shadow growled lowly before grabbing Amy's left arm with his right hand.

"Hey!" Amy said squealing as Shadow picked her up bridal style with both hands.

"You tried to escape again." Shadow said growling softly as he and Amy made their way back to the others.

_"It couldn't be Shadow, the voice couldn't be him."_ Amy thought.

This time, Amy stayed silent.

Once Shadow and Amy got back, Knuckles scratched the back of his forehead nervously with his left hand.

"Sorry, Alpha." Knuckles said muttering before shooting Amy a glare.

Amy didn't want to do this but she didn't really like Knuckles at the moment, so she buried her face into Shadow's chest and let out a fake sob.

Sonic looked at Amy. "What's wrong, Amy?" he asked, worriedly.

Shadow growled and held Amy closer to him with both hands.

"Kn-Knuckles is glaring at me." Amy said, whimpering softly, loving how Shadow and Sonic believed her.

Sonic hissed and leaped at Knuckles, Shadow let go of Amy with both hands and began to growl.

Amy stared wide eyed as Shadow began to turn into a werehog. Shadow's body began to grow bigger, and began to grow more fur and quills and he snarled loudly, claws extended.

Sonic had large fangs, eyes were bloodshot red and he was punching Knuckles who looked helpless on the ground.

Amy gulped. _"Maybe I went to far."_ she thought.

"Guys! It's okay! I don't think he meant it!" Amy said, shouting over all the snarling.

Shadow and Sonic both looked at Amy as they looked like heartless, feral animals.

_"Wait, that's exactly what they are."_ Amy thought.

"He scared you." Shadow said, growling in a low voice.

_"That sounded sexy. What are you thinking, Amy!"_ Amy thought, scolding herself.

"No he didn't, I thought he was glaring at me, but he wasn't." Amy said, quickly.

"How do you know that?" Sonic asked hissing, his grip on Knuckles's neck was loosening with his right hand.

"Uh, it's bright outside, he must have tried to block his eyes from the light, and it might have looked like a glare." Amy said, making up a excuse.

Knuckles coughed and Sonic got off of him.

Sonic turned back to normal before he looked down at Knuckles. "Don't ever look at Amy the wrong way." he said, warning Knuckles.

Knuckles nodded hurriedly and looked at the ground, his hands around his neck.

Amy felt really bad about it. _"I should probably apologize. I sound like a heartless bitch!"_ she thought, cursing at herself.

Shadow, Sonic, and Amy immediately got in the black car again.

Knuckles was silent, eyes wide as Shadow growled something to him and he stepped out of the way.

"I-I'll call for another car." Knuckles said quietly, pulling out a phone with his right hand.

Amy gave Shadow a curious look before getting into the car.

The ride was silent for awhile until Amy started to say something.

"Why did you beat him up like that? You could've have killed him!" Amy asked, angrily.

Sonic's eyes turned red again, if that was even possible. "I would kill anyone for you, my beloved." he said.

"We." Shadow said, correcting Sonic with a snarl.

Shadow, Sonic, and Amy were silent for the rest of the ride.

...

1 hour later.

Castle Camelot.

The castle was large mostly black with dark blue, dark grey, and dark red features, a few fountains, having gardens, and rooms.

Shadow, Sonic, and Amy reached a large palace, it looked old, yet majestic.

Amy was about to get out but couldn't get the door open and looked outside the right window and rolled her eyes to see Shadow and Sonic fighting over who was opening it for her.

Shadow and Sonic started shoving each other and ended up edging away from the right door. Amy pushed it open herself with her left hand and cleared her throat loudly.

Shadow and Sonic looked at Amy with sheepish grins then glared at each other when they thought she wasn't looking.

"The brothers have finally returned to their castle!" a white echidna male said, in front of Amy shouted.

_"Brothers?"_ Amy thought. "Brothers?" she asked with confusion.

Amy turned around to see Shadow and Sonic still bickering over something and she turned to the white echidna in front of her. "Really?" she asked.

"Yep! The Hedgehog brothers! They have a long backstory. Both grew up in this castle, then separated." the white echidna male said, his hands clasped together.

"Wow, I-" Amy said then she stopped.

Amy felt a weird feeling down below and she tried to remember the last time she had it, then her eyes widened. "Oh my gosh, I'm on my period!" she said, yelling dramatically.

The white echidna male's eyes grew wide then he raced away for some reason.

Shadow and Sonic's heads snapped up.

"What's a period?" Sonic asked, his eyes reverting to emerald green again.

"I've never heard of one." Shadow said.

"It's when I suffer, okay? Now take me somewhere before I bleed all over the ground." Amy asked.

Shadow's eyes grew dark as he looked at Sonic, who's eyes were now bright red and was trying to hold himself back from something.

_"Oh yeah, the blood."_ Amy thought.

Shadow immediately picked Amy up with both hands and ran into the Castle Camelot, ignoring the mighty roar from Sonic outside.

"Ew! Don't touch me, I feel gross!" Amy said, complaining.

Shadow ignored Amy and took her to a room and shut the door with his right foot.

Amy stood in the corner of the room, her thighs clenched together. "Do you have any pads?" she asked.

"What are those?" Shadow asked, seriously.

"Seriously? Can I just call a maid or something?" Amy asked.

"I'll call one for you." Shadow said, pressing small button on arrogance.

A royal yellow hedgehog girl immediately rushed through the door with her left hand.

"Sire, is there anything you need?" the cream colored rabbit girl asked with a small bow.

"What's a period? Oh and my mate needs some pads." Shadow asked.

The royal yellow hedgehog girl's face grew red when Shadow mentioned periods and she looked at Amy, flustered.

"Just get the pads, sweetie." Amy said, telling the royal yellow hedgehog girl.

The royal yellow hedgehog girl immediately rushed out of the room.

"Why isn't anyone telling me?!" Shadow asked, snarling with frustration.

"Shut up, Shadow! All you do is snarl and growl all day!" Amy said, yelling. "A period is when I bleed for a week through my area, experience severe cramps, have terrible mood swings, wish everyone was dead, and have a craving for chocolate and other food." she finished with a glare.

Shadow seemed taken aback then the royal yellow hedgehog girl entered with a whole bag of pads in her hands.

"Thank you." Amy said, grabbing the bag of pads with both hands.

The royal yellow hedgehog girl bowed her head then Amy rushed into the bathroom, and locked the door with her left hand, not like that would help anyway.

...

5 minutes later.

After Amy immediately put the pad on then washed her hands and put her gloves back on. Amy came out of the bathroom and was pulled into a furred chest. Amy groaned internally as Shadow always does this but she couldn't help but sigh in comfort at the tingles that rerouted through her skin and fur.

"I'm sorry that it hurts, Amy, I wish I could make it go away." Shadow said, whispering softly into Amy's right ear, his head rested in the crook of her neck.

"It happens every month Shadow, is normal, just treat me like a queen!" Amy said, joking.

Shadow got off of Amy.

Amy sighed at the loss of the warmth.

"I will always treat you like a queen, Amy, because you are a queen." Shadow said.

Shadow and Amy were silent for a few moments, just staring into each other's eyes before they heard banging on the door.

"That should be Sonic." Shadow said growling, putting Amy behind his back with his right hand.

The pounding grew deafening, some cracks started to appear on the dark brown door.

"Does he want to hurt me? I thought mates don't hurt each other." Amy asked, whimpering.

"He won't, your blood is sweet to him, he wants to mark you." Shadow said.

_"Oh."_ Amy thought.

Then the door broke down and Sonic stood behind it.

Amy peeked over Shadow's right shoulder and gulped to see Sonic's fangs look longer than usual and his eyes bright red.

"Come here, my beloved." Sonic said.

Amy's feet were moving by themselves as Sonic's voice was so enchanting and she moved forward an inch, and was stopped by Shadow with his right hand.

Sonic snarled at Shadow and lunged at Amy.

Amy shrieked and fell backwards into a bed behind her. Sonic was on top of Amy, leaning towards the left side of her neck. Amy put her hands on Sonic's furred chest and tried to push him off with both hands but failed. Sonic's fangs gently scraped Amy's neck, his eyes were bright red.

"Get off of her, you bastard!" Shadow said growling, pulling Sonic off with both hands.

Amy sat up gasping, touching the left side of her neck where Sonic touched with her left hand and she looked at Sonic, who was getting dragged away by animal guards to who knows where.

"He'll be gone for now." Shadow said, telling Amy quietly.

"Where?" Amy asked.

"The dungeons, it'll keep him away from you." Shadow said.

Amy nodded then became sad.

Shadow came over and softly touched Amy's neck with his right hand. "You're okay, right?" he asked Amy worriedly, eyes scanning her body for injuries.

"Yes, I'm okay." Amy said telling Shadow with a smile, then it vanished. "My friends?"

"They're okay." Shadow said, unclear.

"Can I see them?" Amy asked Shadow, hopefully.

Shadow shook his head. "You cannot leave the castle." he said.

_"Just great."_ Amy thought.

"But-" Amy said but was cut off by Shadow, who just put his right index finger to her lips and shook his head again.

"I'm sorry, Watashi no ai (My Love), but I cannot." Shadow said, telling Amy sympathetically.

_"What the hell does that mean?"_ Amy thought.

"Fine." Amy said groaning and collapsed on the bed on her back.

"Well, this will be your room, I will assign you a personal guard." Shadow said, telling Amy before shutting the door with his right hand and leaving her alone.

...

30 minutes later.

_"I'm a lucky girl, I don't get cramps on my period, and mine only lasts for 3 days. So that means, that I can move without complaints but I just act like it hurts. It's fun."_ Amy thought.

Then an idea popped into Amy's head as she can try talking to the guard, maybe get some information. Amy stood up from the bed and walked over and opened the door with her left hand and sure enough, there was a white wolf male and dreadlocks draping over his face.

The white wolf male turned around in surprise and bowed. "My Queen." he said.

Amy's eyes widened. "Oh no! I'm not a queen or anything like that." she said quietly, fiddling with her fingers.

The white wolf male smiled and turned around, hands clasped behind his back.

"Your name?" the white wolf male asked, hesitantly.

The white wolf male looked down at Amy, confusion in his gaze.

"I-I mean you don't have to, I just wanted to know the name of my guard." Amy said.

The white wolf male shook his head and let out a small laugh. "No, No, it's just that, I'm surprised that a queen, a very high ranking would want to know my name." he said then paused. "Drago."

"Drago." Amy said repeating then she didn't know what to say.

Drago looked down at Amy expectantly.

"Hi, Drago?" Amy asked awkwardly waved at Drago with her left hand.

Drago laughed once again. "Hello, my queen." he said.

"Amy." Amy said, blurting out. "Just Amy."

"If you wish, my que- Amy." Drago said, correcting himself.

Amy have Drago a small smile before creeping back into her room and shutting the door with her left hand.

_"That didn't go as planned."_ Amy thought.

Amy had a small balcony attached to her room and she decided that she might as well look at the scenery. Amy leaned over and gasped as an idea formed in her head.

Amy ran over to a small closet in her room and looked inside, and sure enough, there were piles and piles of bed sheets, pillow sheets, and blankets.

A mischievous smile made its way onto Amy's face.

_"I can escape!"_ Amy thought.

* * *

End of Chapter 2.

Please Review.

No Flames.


End file.
